The Life and Times of Joslyn Angel
by vamprincess17
Summary: Joslyn is a wild and out of control kid. Can Angel tame her?


Joslyn Angel

Joslyn waltzed into the room just like she did every morning and sat down. Starring at her uneaten breakfast, Joslyn suddenly looked at her brother Connor. Wondering how he got to look so old and her so young, their father promptly entered.

"Good morning my hooligans.," he said playfully.

"Morning Daddy.," said Joslyn as innocently as possible.

"Eat your breakfast Joslyn. You need to get ready for school.," Angel said as stern as possible. Joslyn stalked from the table upstairs to get ready to go to that awful place. Maybe she wouldn't go , she thought suddenly. But what would he say? Oh well. She would lay low during the day and come back at 3:30. So she thought. As she walked with Connor, he started to pick up on her plan.

"Jos don't. You are going to get caught. And if you don't, I will tell dad myself.," Connor said self righteously.

"Whatever Con, I'm doing it anyways. " With that she was gone. Connor immediately called his father. He was not having his sister go back to her old self. That was scary.

After getting off the phone with his son, Angel felt helpless as a parent. Why was Joslyn testing him so much? He had to go look for her. Angel started off in the direction Connor had given him ,searching for his daughter. After awhile he started to smell blood. Vampire blood. Angel knew his daughter was near by. And when he caught up to her, she would not be one happy camper.

Joslyn quickly made her way down the abandoned sidewalk. How does he always find her? With his vampire senses, she guessed that was a good reason. She knew she couldn't run, but she tried anyway. Eventually she would get caught and then would be in even more trouble, but at the moment she did not care. She was tired of all the stupid rules and all the excuses. All she wanted was to be free again. Just her and Connor on their own. She lived for excitement, for the fight. And she would fight until the death. Everything she ever dreamed of was to be her and only who she wanted to be. Joslyn knew he was getting closer. But she decided to lay low right were she was. The adrenaline rush she felt sent chills up her spine. She was ready for the next shoe to drop. She was ready for the showdown.

What happened next, Joslyn never could have imagined. How did both Angel and Spike find her? How did they always seem to know where to find her? Spike was the best at finding her. He knew what she liked and where she felt most comfortable. He was also like a second dad to her. She knew she was going to get in trouble with both of them.

As Spike got closer and closer, Joslyn felt like she could cry. Why had she down something this stupid? She guessed it was time to give in. Stepping out into the dark ally, she was met face to face with both of her fathers.

"Where have you been? And what do you mean by skipping school young lady?," Her father was just inches away, Spike even closer.

"Did you honestly think we wouldn't find out,?" asked Spike indignantly.

"Well, I thought maybe you wouldn't," she said shakily.

'When we get home, you are not going to be one happy camper. I am tired of this behavior Joslyn and it ends now.," said Angel has parental as possible. He did not know what he would do if he ever lost one of his children again. But, he was not too worried. Because once he was through with her, she would not be going anywhere by herself. Ever.

The drive to the hotel was dead silent. Joslyn was shaking so bad it started to make Spike nervous.

"Look Jos, you did the crime and you will do the time. It will be okay. You'll see,." Spike said uneasy. He knew how she reacted when scared, and he was afraid she would make a run for it. Sure enough when they got to the hotel, Joslyn bolted. Why must she be like me? Spiked asked himself.

"Joslyn, come back home you will get in trouble and then it will be over. Come on, don't make this worse for yourself.,' yelled Spike trying to get her to come back. Joslyn stood perfectly still, sensing both Angel and Spike getting closer. All she could think about was that they were going to hate her.


End file.
